paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Height Frights!
It was a calm day in Adventure Bay and each of the pups were playing tug a pup...with a very big toy, Marshall, Zuma, and Chase were on one side, and Skye, Rocky, and Rubble was on the other. Chase-Grrrr, you guys are going down! Skye-Wishful thinking Police pup! Just then the toy snapped and each of them were sent flying in oppose directions. Pups-Ugh... Chase-Ugh, ow... Rocky-That smarts.... Marshall-Oooh, pretty stars. Skye-*giggle* Chase-Oh Marshall. Ugh, man what happened? Rocky-It looks like our tug toy met it's last tug.. Pups-Awww... Ryder-Hey pups, you okay? Chase-Yeah, were fine Ryder, sir. Our tug toy broke though... Ryder-Aww, well I can get you one later. Anyway, Marshall you've gotta phone call. Marshall-Huh, for me, who is it? Ryder-It's some pup named Clover Marshall-Clover!!! just then Marshall dashed in the Lookout. Chase-Whoa, what's got him so whipped up? Ryder-I'm not sure, he must be someone he knows. Just then Marshall ran back with a huge smile on his face. Marshall-He's coming, he's coming!!! Chase-Whoa, calm down Marshall, who's coming? Marshall-Clover! Rocky-Who's Clover? Marshall-O-Oh, I've never mentioned him...you see I'm from a town called Flaresburg. Ryder-Flaresburg, I've heard of that town. It's towards the Northern part of the island. Marshall-Yeah...you see...like Rubble...I..I was a stray... Pups-*gasp* Zuma-Seriously dude!? Ryder-You never told us that. Marshall-I..I don't like thinking about that life very much...Anyway, when I was growing up there there was this pup I looked up to called Clover, he was my best friend. However, as we were playing we each heard news that would change our lives forever. Chase-What was it? Marshall-He said he got offered a home, but they would only take one pup...I told him to take it...and we went our separate ways. One day I was playing in Adventure Bay and saw Chase and Ryder for the first time, and watched them save a kitten with Chase's net. Chase-Oh yeah, I remember that rescue, it was one of my first! Man, I was just a little puppy back then... Skye-Mine to! Ryder-Yep, that was shortly after the Paw Patrol was formed. Marshall-Cool, anyway I was inspired and wanted to be just like them...so I watched them for a while..and saw Skye get stuck in a tree while flying. Skye-O-Oh yeah, that wasn't one of my best moments...I was learning how to fly and landed in a tree. Ryder-Yep, we were at a loss of how to get her down, then out of nowhere Marshall showed up with a ladder and got her down...I made him our fire pup shortly afterwards. Marshall-Yep, we are far enough away that it isn't easy to visit eachother very easily, and I know he's fine so I just left him alone and we started our separate lives. Zuma-Wow, that's quite a story so that's how you joined. Marshall-Yep, man I can't wait for you to meet him! He's smart, funny, and a lot of fun. Skye, Sounds like this is going to be a fun day!!!! Chase-You said it, I always love meeting new friends. Rocky-Hehe, who doesn't? Zuma-No kidding dude! Ryder-So, when will he be here? Marshall-He said he'd be here anytime. ???-Hehe, try now little spotty! Marshall turned and saw a brindle Yorkshire Terrier. Marshall-Clover!! he ran up to him. Clover-Nice seeing you again man! Boy, you've grown, now you're bigger than me! Marshall-Hehe, yep I've been very busy. Clover-I heard, you and the Paw Patrol are always amazing. Marshall blushed Marshall-O-oh you've heard of us? Clover-Yes, I heard about this group of pups who work with a kid named Ryder doing rescue missions, and boy was I surprised when I saw you as their members! Not bad...Pilot. Chase-Pilot? Marshall tried to change the subject Marshall-O-Oh I never introduced my friends. Clover meet Skye, Zuma, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, and of course our leader, Ryder. Everyone except Marshall-Hello! Skye-Um, Marshall, he called you Pilot. Is that a nick name? Marshall-O-Oh yes. Clover-Hehe, yep good ol Marshall. Always has his head in the clouds. So, how'd your dream of flying go? Marshall instantly became uneasy like Clover just spilled an embarrassing secret. Everyone-Huh!? Marshall-Shhhh!!! Clover-What, it was always your dream. After all, you always said how much you wanted to fly like a bird. Zuma-Um, dude Marshall's terrified of flying. Clover-H-Huh, i-is that true!? Marshall-Yes..I hate flying... Skye-Marshall...is that true? Marshall sighed and said Marshall-Yes...I always dreamed of flying...being able to fly wherever I wanted...but...like all dreams...we have to wake up... Each of his friends looked at him, it was unusual for him to be so serious and sound so depressed. Marshall-I-I need a drink. with that he walked off to his pup house. Clover-*sigh* He must have gotten scared...because..of...that... Ryder-Um, can you fill us in? You seem to know a lot about him. Rubble-Yeah, I've never seen him so down. Chase-Do you know why he's scared? Clover-*sigh* I've gotta pretty good idea...You see..one day when we lived off the streets we went to see a circus and it was a lot of fun..and they asked for a volunteer to try this flying simulation where they had them in a harness. Skye-I've seen those, they're a lot of fun, and pretty close to the real thing. Clover-Huh? Skye-You see, I'm our Aviation pup have a jet pack that lets me fly. Clover-W-Whoa seriously!? Skye-Yep, but you were saying? Clover-O-Oh yes...he was chosen and they started him being lifted off the ground...however...tragedy struck... Ryder-What happened? Clover-...when he was in the air...he slipped out of his harness and was thrown a good 10 feet... Pups-*gasp* Ryder-W-Was he hurt!? Marshall-....I had a few bruises and a broken leg...but I recovered... Everyone turned and saw him walking towards them. Marshall-Ever since...I've been terrified of flying... Ryder walked up to him and petted his head. Ryder-That's a good reason to be. Skye-Yeah Marshall, I mean, I've had my share of close calls...and they always frighten me. Chase-So that's why you hate flying so much. Marshall-Yeah... Clover-Well, in my opinion you sure are brave, and you did quite good for yourself. Marshall-Thanks Clover. Ryder-Well, in honor of Clover's visit, how about we take a trip to the pup park? Pups-YEAH!!!!!! With that they got to the Pup Park and Clover was pretty impressed to say the least. Clover-Whoa, okay this is going to be fun! Marshall-You bet it is, this place always makes us smile! Skye- Yip Yip *does a backflip* Yep I'm going on the slide! with that she took off like a shot. Clover-*giggle* Man, she's gotta be the most peppy pup I've ever seen. Marshall-Yep that's our Skye, she's a real sweetheart, but is a little hard to keep up with at times. Clover-She's cute, kind of reminds me of those pups eyeing you. Marshall-Y-Yeah. Rocky-Ooooh, he had girls eye him? Clover-Oooooh yeah,they always found him so cute and clumsy. Marshall-C-Clover!!! Marshall said with a deep blush. Ryder-*chuckle* Meanwhile in the forest. Caption Turbot was getting pics of a rare bird called "The Kingfisher" and well...as always birds give him a heck of a trial..and this one was taking the cake. Caption Turbot-Oh man, what are the odds of finding this rare beauty in Adventure Bay. Guess that's why they call it Adventurer Bay, because each day is an adventure by the bay! just the a big walnut hit him in the head. Caption Turbot-Ow, okay...I deserved that..that joke was BAD. The bird landed on his head and nodded in agreement Caption Turbot aimed his camera at his head and the bird and got it! Caption Turbot-Got ya! just then the bird grabbed his hat and flew off. Caption Turbot-No wait, come back! He chased the bird into a nearby cave on a tall cliff and then finally got it. Caption Turbot-Got ya! Guess the Turbot got the Fisher. just then the entrance caved in. Caption Turbot-Oh Fiddle sticks! This is bad, wait! sees a hole in the cave leading outside, he tries to get out of it, but it's to small..however as kind of a slap in the face the bird flew out of the hole. Caption Turbot-Thanks for the help!!! I need the Paw Patrol to helllp. he said as he fell and twisted his leg. Caption Turbot-Okay, now I really need them. He said as he called them. Ryders pup pad went off. Clover-Huh, what's that? looks at Ryder answering it. Marshall-That's Ryder's pup pad, it allows him to talk to the people in Adventure Bay as well as us. Ryder-Yep, anyway. Answers it Ryder-Hello Ryder here! Caption Turbot-Hello Ryder, um I'm in a bit of a pickle. I was chasing the rare Kingfisher bird and got stuck in a cave. Ryder-You're trapped!? Caption Turbot-Unfortunately that's the case. *grunts* and I think I twisted my ankle pretty bad. Ryder-Okay, we're on our way. No job is to big, no pup is to small! Caption Turbot-Thanks Ryder. Ryder then hung up and pressed the button calling the pups. Ryder-Paw Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups-Ryder needs us! with that they each made their way to the Lookout with Clover close behind, however Marshall tripped over the tug toy and landed in the elevator tangled in it. Marshall-Hey, guess the tug toy had one last tug in it. Clover-*giggle* That's the Marshall I remember. with that the pups laughed and went up to the elevator in their gear and then leaped into their spots with Clover watching in awe. Clover-Wow, that's so amazing... Ryder-Okay pups, Caption Turbot needs our help. He was chasing a bird called the Kingfisher bird, and it got him trapped in a cave. pups-*gasp* Chase-Is he okay? Ryder-He says he twisted his ankle but other than that he sounded okay. So for this rescue I'll need Skye. her icon appears on the screen. Ryder-I need you to use your eyes in the sky to find the cave, he said it was near the woods so it should be in that area. Skye-This pups gotta fly! Ryder-The other pup I'll need is Marshall. His icon appears on the screen. Ryder-I need your medical skills to check for any more injuries. Marshall-Ready for a *ruff* *ruff* rescue! Clover- (man, he's done so well for himself...I'm so proud of him...I...just hope he doesn't find out...) with that they each went to their vehicles. Clover-Wow, y-you're flying skye! Skye-Yep, like I said I'm their flight pup. Clover-Woooow, that's so cool! Skye-Thanks, I guess it is pretty cool. Clover-That's an understatement! with that they made it to the cave. Skye-Guys I think I found it I'm going in for a closer look. Ryder-Okay Skye, but be careful. Skye-Aren't I always? Ryder-Just making sure. Skye-Thanks, I'm going in! with that she moved her helicopter in closer and spotted him. Skye-Ryder I see him, he's in that cave near the top of the cliff, it looks like you can get up there if you walk, but it doesn't look very stable. Just then there was a rockslide making the path impassable. Skye-Whoa! Oh no...not good. Ryder-Oh great... Skye-I don't think I can get in even with my wings, it's to narrow. Ryder-The what do we do? Marshall-There's only one way...Ryder get the harness on me! Ryder-Marshall, are you sure...that's asking a lot of you... Marshall-We don't have a choice, with that rock slide we can't get to him any other way...for all we know he could have a broken ankle. It might scare the heck out of me, but we don't have a choice. Ryder-Okay, thank you Marshall. Skye you know what to do. Skye-On it Ryder, lowering the harness now. with that she lowered it to Ryder and Marshall and Ryder got him fixed up. Marshall-O-Okay Skye bring me up. Skye-You got it Marshall. with that she slowly raised him to the cave and got inside it. Marshall-Okay Skye, I'm in! Skye-Rodger, standing by! Clover was in awe..Marshall had grown so much..back then he was so timid back when they were together...but now...he was a rescuer that was ready to help others...even if it meant him facing his fears...it made him wish he was that brave. Caption Turbot-Marshall, am I glad to see you! Marshall-I bet, let's have a look at that leg of yours. With that Marshall got out his X-ray and scanned it on Caption Turbot's ankle. Marshall-Nothing's broken, just a very bad sprain. Caption Turbot-That's a relief, so...how am I going to get out of here? Marshall-No worries, with a little help you should be able to squeeze through. So with a bit of help..and a bit of cream making him more slick they got Caption Turbot out of the cave and into the harness where he was safely put on the gound, Marshall followed suit shortly after. Clover walked up to them. Clover-Wooow, that was just to cool! -Caption Turbot-Oh hello there, I don't believe I've met you. Marshall-He's my childhood friend Clover. Clover-Pleased to meet you. Caption Turbot-Likewise. Ryder-Oh Clover, you never told us why you were all the way in Adventure Bay. I mean, Flaresburg isn't that short of a drive. Caption Turbot-Flaresburg, that's at least a 50 mile drive! Marshall-Yeah, its pretty far. So, what brings you to our town? Clover-W-Well...t-the truth is...I..I ran away!!! Clover said with tears in his eyes. Everyone- *gasp* Ryder-R-Ran away, why'd you do that!? Marshall-Yeah you said you got yourself an owner! Clover-H-He wasn't nice...h-he treated me like a slave...and beat me...I finally had enough and ran away in the night...I lived off the streets again...and heard about the Paw Patrol...one name caught my eye...a dalmatian named Marshall...so with that...I managed to use what money I had to board a bus to Adventure Bay..and after some frantic searching...I finally found the Lookout's number..and called you guys...and...here I am. Each of them were just stunned, who could treat this pup so badly that they would rather live off the streets. Marshall-I..I'm so so sorry! I-If I would have known..I'd have rushed over! W-Why didn't you call me!? Clover-He wouldn't let me near the phone...he kept me busy every single day... ???-And you'll be doing ten times that amount if you don't get your butt back home!!! each of them turned and saw a very angry man, Clover hid behind Marshall in fear. ???-Move mutts!!! Ryder-Who do you think you are!? No one calls my pups that! Drake-Name's Drake, remember it! Anyway, I've got no time for you and your sorry excuse of a team! Marshall-Excuse me!!! Skye-How dare you call us that! Drake-Ha, as if I care, I'm here for him. *points to Clover* Clover-G-G-Go away you monster! Drake-What was that? Takes an intimidating step forward Drake-Care to say that again? Clover- *whimpers* Marshall stood in front of him protectively. Marshall-He said go away, I won't let you hurt my friend! Skye did the same. Skye-Same here you monster! Ryder-I suggest you leave, before I get mad! Drake-Oh, I'm so scared. Out of the way boy! Ryder-*into his pup pad* Guys I need you here! Pups-On it! Drake-Ooooh, you're calling for back up I'm soooo scared. Ryder-You should be... Just then they showed up Ryder-Chase, arrest him! Drake-For what? Ryder-For animal abuse. Drake-Grrrrr, I'm not going to let some stupid mutt beat me! just then he charged at Clover. Chase-*ruff* Net! just then the net caught him and gave a huge zap stunning him. Chase-Heh, how do you like my taser net? Ryder made it for jerks like you! Ryder-Come on you! Drake-Grrr... with that they sent him to the police and were soon enough at the Lookout. Clover-I...I can't thank you enough...y-you saved my life! Ryder-It's what we do. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help! Marshall-C-Clover, what are you going to do now? Clover-I..I guess I'll just live off the streets of Adventure Bay...nice seeing you Marshall... with that he started to walk off. Ryder-Clover wait, I think I have a solution. Clover-Huh? Ryder-Earlier today I talked to one of my friends Mr. Porter and he said he and Alex were looking for a pup to adopt. Would you be interested? Clover was just stunned. Clover-I...I don't know..I..I already had one bad owner...I don't want to go through any more pain... Marshall-You can trust me Clover, he's one of our best friends and he's within walking distance to the Lookout. Clover smiled Clover-Okay Pilot, I'll take your word. with that they made their way to Mr. Porter and Alex and after they got through the introductions they asked the question. Mr. Porter-Well, Clover what do you say? Clover-I..I don't know.. Alex put his hand on his back. Alex-Clover, I promise that we'll give you a much better life than that monster, and you can see your friends whenever you want. Clover-.....Okay, I'll take your offer! Mr.Porter-That's good to hear. Ryder-It sure is, now for a little gift from us. puts a normal pup tag on him with a silver collar. Clover-Thank you Ryder for everything. Marshall-Take care buddy. Clover-You to pilot. with that they headed home. Ryder-I'm glad everything worked out, do you think he's going to be happy there? Marshall smiled and said. Marshall-Yes, this is his new life and I'll do my best to make sure it's a good one.